order_of_sloanfandomcom-20200213-history
Barnard 169
Known as Twila Banks on Earth, Barnard 169 is a member of the Messier Alliance, and part of the Barnard Faction. Unlike many of her sisters, B169 is a healer, using the power of the bloodstone to heal injuries and wounds. B169 was a participant in the Inversion War. Civilian Life Twila was born on February 21st to Tina and Ray Banks, living in Mount Pleasant, South Carolina. When she was six years old, Ray died suddenly from a heart attack, an event that has shaped the course of her life. Tina's mother Asha moved in with the family to help out. As old age began to take it's toll on Asha, Twila began helping out her mother. She was often baby-sitting her two younger brothers. While she joined the yearbook club and dance team while in high school, she quit the dance team to have more time for a part-time job and helping with the family. The extended Banks family is also frequently in Twila's life. She has aunts, uncles, and cousins to talk to, and she looks forward to family reunions and vacations. Even now Twila feels the pain from her father's death, and her remaining family members are important to her. She enjoys making scrapbooks and family albums to pass down to future generations. Since poor nutrition took her father's life, Twila focuses on making sure the rest of her family eats healthy and has their health. She helps Asha and Tina plan and prepare meals and is often having spats with her brothers about ordering pizza and eating at McDonald's. She attends community college to be a nutritionist. Besides her responsibilities at school and at home, Twila works part time a shoe store in the mall. She has very little time for herself these days. She forces herself to remain optimistic and not give up on her duties, both in and out of civilian life.Twila is bisexual. Currently, only Tina knows that Twila is a member of the Order. As a Barnard ] Like many Barnards, Twila was a solitary warrior before Centauri became Sloan Queen. Often times he avoided battle altogether, not only due to her lack of offensive abilities, but because she doesn't really want to hurt others. She had occasional visits from Barnard 42, who often needed healing after a battle. Twila provided healing services to any Barnard who needed them, though she worried it would fuel conflicts between them, or put herself in greater danger. Barnard 169 has the power to channel the healing energy of the bloodstone, namely the orb that hangs from her pendulum lantern. She has no offensive abilities, save for attacking physically with the lantern. She does have a shield ability that she gained during the Inversion War. In battle she prefers to stay behind the lines, tending to the wounded. She is known to pair up with Barnard 42 and the two have learned how to complement each other's fighting styles. While battling Cecily, B169 temporarily became an NGC thanks to Messier 1/NGC 1952. She gained the ability to encase a living thing in bloodstone, putting that person into a state of suspended animation. This form and power are no longer available to her. Events of the Inversion War have left a lasting mark on Barnard 169. She has a stronger sense of purpose, and has proven to herself that she can persevere even when she wants to give up. The shape of her pendant changed from an oval to a cross shape after the War. Barnard 169 was inducted into the Most Excellent Order of the British Empire as a Dame. Twila did not accept this honor under her civilian name in order to keep her identity a secret. Relationships Barnard 42 Though they met outside of it, Twila knows Barnard 42/Tähti in "real life" as well. Due to Tähti living in Finland, the two usually communicate over Skype. Sometimes Twila feels as though she has to babysit or otherwise watch over Tähti, but Tähti is the first person there if her friend needs help or support. If the Barnards had never joined the order, the two would likely have formed their own partnership for mutual support and protection. External Links # The Barnard 169 object # B169's formal dress # B169 as Sloan Queen by Sir-Frog # Sailor Barnard 169's profile Category:Barnard Category:KOSMOS-ver3